Take Me For Who I Am, And Not For Who I've Been
by Sixx Killer
Summary: Did you know, Itachi had a lover? One beloved killed in the Uchiha Massacre? Did you know she had her own story to tell? One covered in blood, webbed in betrayal, and yet somehow, still filled with hope…Did you know, she
1. Chapter 1

_My life flashes before my eyes._

_ Good or Bad? What's the difference? How can we, as human beings, think we have the right to judge what is evil, and what is not? For surely the word evil, is no more than opinion held by a person? What one might class as evil, the other might class as good. So how can we tell, as imperfect beings, which opinion is correct? Especially when we walk about, claiming no opinion is wrong._

_I do not know, whether I am good or bad. I do not know if I am going to heaven or hell, or if such places even exist. All I know is that I tried to do what I thought was good. I've always tried to stick by the morals society has created. I tried. So surly, for that reason alone, I am not as bad as people think._

_"Mummy!" despite the knife in my back, my heart is what hurts the most. Stuck, dyeing in my own blood, and all I can see is my baby girl crying._

_"Shizuka…" My voice hurts, as slowly the pain begins to fade, and a strange numbing blanket wraps around me. I know what that means. It's deaths last comfort. Despite my body's pleads to give in, I reach over to my pocket, gripping onto the thin string inside it. Pushing up with my free hand, I can feel my hands go numb as a terrible chill sweeps over the room; though I know, I am the only one who's cold._

_"Listen to me." I press my face close to mys, my poor baby girl. My daughter. Slowly, I wipe away the tear that falls down the young ones cheek, and hope that I may be able to comfort my still._

_"Take this." My visions blurs, as a shove the necklace into the palm of her hand. A single wire, that's all, with three silver hoops laced onto it. A symbol of strength, wisdom, and most of all, love. Another tear falls down my cheek, and I feel my heart hurt more, as I no longer have the strength to brush it away. All I can do is watch her cry._

_"Mummy…" She already looked so much like him. Hair as dark as the night sky, but as soft as an angels wing. Deep onyx eyes of un-burnt coal. She was her father's daughter alright._

_"Hush now dear. One day, you'll make him proud." My head falls, as it lands on her tiny shoulders, I no longer had the strength to hold it up. Looking behind me I saw my son, ninja had him held up like they would do a fully fledge criminal. He was hurting, I could see it, and it burnt a hole in my chest. He was like his mother though, his black hair had already swept past his back, and covered his emerald eyes._

_"Both of you…"_

_"**Mummy**!"_

_I tried. Oh god I tried, was that not enough?_


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a breath, exhausted from my night time training, while it wasn't the best time to train, it was the only time I could do such a thing. I knew what it was like, growing up without getting a lot attention from family, so I wouldn't let Kiara grow up in that same environment, I would spend my days being around my sister, even if that meant I was a little tired. I watched as the Kunai I threw hit all the targets on the forest tree's accurately, well, all except one, at the furthest tree the Kunai was slightly to the left of the black bulls eye, only very slight, but still it was an inaccuracy, and I could not allow it.

"My visions going." I sighed sadly, I knew this day was going to come eventually, years of constant missions and over use of my Sharingan, due to the ninja's endless bickering with every other fucking nation, meant my eyes were slowly destroying themselves.

Pulling the head band out, I allowed my thick jet black hair to fall all the way down to my legs. I was about to leave, when I heard a low rustle from the bushes, instantly my body stiffened and my senses heightened, starring intensely at the site of the noise.

"Whoever's there, come out now!" I called, there was more noise, until finally from the shadows a figure came into view. I could not see much of the man, as his face was hidden by the dark veil of the cloak's hood, but from underneath the fabric, I could see flash of red and ninja tools, but this did not concern me, as based on the way he was limping, he was injured and hardly threat.

"Sorry to have been so secretive, but I did not want to scare you." I blinked in slight surprise. I expected the voice of a pensioner, but instead it was rich and deep like a young man's.

"You're injured, please, let me help you." I said kindly as I supported the man, though I was still very cautious, my instincts told my he was not about to harm me, and it rarely failed me. The man was taken aback, as I placed his left arm over my shoulder, and began to guide him through the forest.

"You are very gentle for an Uchiha." I sighed; my clan was rough and demanding, and rather brutal and careless at points.

"Yeh, I guess I'm just…weak." I looked down momentarily.

"I doubt that. I watched you train, and I certainly wouldn't call you weak." He watched me! How the hell did I not notice him?

"Not physically, but mentally I am. I'm too trusting, too forgiving, and too easily swayed, I can't numb my heart, or make my emoitions stone, as a good ninja should. I just don't fit in." I didn't know why I was telling him all this, I guess it was just a change to be able to talk to someone.

"How so?" He inquired

"Well, look at me! I'm helping a strange man to my house, with no idea who he is or what he is doing." The man was silent for a moment, before replying,

"True, you're kind, but kindness and trust is not always bad." We had finally made it out the forest, and began to wander through the dark Uchiha village.

"It's barely changed." The man commented.

"You've been here?"

"A very long time ago, yes." He didn't sound that old.

"Strange." I muttered.

"Strange?"

"It is unlike the Uchiha's to allow outsiders into the village." On the whole the Uchiha's were very isolated people, and that did not look as if it was about to change.

"Who said I was an outsider?" I was about to question further, when I realised they had reached my humble little abode, at the very edge of the village. Silently getting the stranger inside the house, I sat him down on one of the living room chairs, before going to get the medical equipment from the kitchen.

"We never did introduce ourselves." The stranger called.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I felt oddly rude, as if I should have told the man, when I was under no obligation to do so.

"I'm Ikari sir." I called, grabbing the green medical box from the top shelf.

"I'm Madara." I gasped almost dropping my box, when I saw the man sat in the room, his hood now pulled down.

"Madara Uchiha." He explained. He was stunning! His onyx eyes were deep yet lively. His raven hair was thick, long, and flowed almost perfectly down his back, as his pale skin glowed in the moonlight, there was a dark yet captivating Aura about him. One which I could not explain.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"For a man who is injured, you have certainly taken good care of your appearance." I said tactfully, as I pulled off Madara's cloak, and knelt down to inspect the leg nervously. I was far from a medic, and I was only really use to healing some of Itachi's wounds.

"Ah, okay." I whispered, shocked as to just how damaged the ligament was.

"So what I'm going to do is clean it up, then work on the wound to try and fix some of the bone, since the entire thing has been absolutely shattered." The man nodded, as I turned on the stove, and began to heat up some water.

"Will your parents not be surprised when they wake up?" He asked.

"Probably not, since they passed way." I replied, it was hardly a sad matter for me. I barley knew my mother, who died at the birth of my younger sister Kiara, and my father, to say politely, was an ass.

"I'm sorry." I could tell by his voice he did not mean it.

"No need to be." I shrugged it off collecting the bowl of boiling hot water; I knelt down in front of Madara and began cleaning the wounds.

"So, you are alone?" He asked.

"Far from it. I have my younger sister to keep me company, and with Itachi and Sasuke constantly around it feels as if I have my own family." I laughed.

_Often when Itachi was on missions, Sasuke would stay with me instead of his home, Itachi never explained the reason behind such a decision, but I figured his parents probably were constantly on missions themselves. Kiara and Sasuke defiantly did keep me on my feet._

_One day they tried baking a cake for Itachi, so he had something nice for his birthday when he returned home, so of course I left them too it and went upstairs, cleaning up my ninja gear, as you never know when you're going to get a mission from the Hokage. Next thing I know, there's a large 'bang!' from downstairs. In utter fear I ran down, only to see cake batter all over the kitchen._

_I had a tendency to spoil the pair though, so instead of getting mad at the two lumps of batter, in the shape of Sasuke and Kiara, I merely laughed, rolled up my sleeves, and got about cleaning up the mess. My life would be so quiet without them._

"How unusual." I snap my head up,

"Pardon?"

"It's unusual for Itachi to let someone in, from what I heard the Uchiha genius is a very closed off and complex character." That's only because no one bothered to understand him!

"Yeh…"

To be fair, I pretty much forced my way into Itachi's life, I didn't mean too, it just happened…


End file.
